1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photoelectric reading apparatus represented by a copying apparatus for leaving records as by copying originals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document preparation occupies the main position in office work and there is a very strong need for its rationalization and saving of the energy required for it. As the conventional technique for meeting such need, there are typewriters copying apparatuses, facsimiles, etc., but there is a limit in the office work utilizing these and a sufficient effect cannot be obtained therefrom.
For example, the work of picking out desired parts of a book or literature and preparing the summary thereof or taking out key words and making them into the form of cards has become more and more important with the progress of the information age. However, there is no simple means for accomplishing this, except the work of copying desired pages and editing only necessary parts. At any rate, copies are often wasted and the editing requires much labor and time. Also, when it is desired to typewrite desired information, if the information is written in the Japanese language, Japanese typewriters are not easy for common clerks to use freely.